The Best recipe for the immortal soul
by hollabackgurl
Summary: ok so it involves a dash of charms, a hint of lust, a pinch of humour a ton of chocolate and infinite ice cream
1. How it began

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter… only in my wildest dreams.

_Hermione wished it would all go away, the pregnancy, Harry………. Everything. She was in her fourth month now and nobody knew about it, it was her seventh year and she only had I month of the term left._

"Hi Harry…and ummmmm Ron." Hermione called

Once Harry got close enough she grabbed him and dragged him all the way to the room requirement and did not speak a word until they got there and the door was safely locked behind them.

"Hermione what in Dumbledore's name is going on?" Harry asked.

"Do you umm remember on Christmas break when we umm went out to dinner and umm had some errrrrrrr….fun after."

"Yeah " Harry said with caution in his tone.

"Well as a result of that……. I am … well…… umm err."

"Out with it" Harry said

" I AM PREGNANT ……… 4 MONTHS PREGNANT" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice.

Harry sat there looking like a stunned mullet.

"Are you sure?'' He whispered

"Absolutely" was the response

Once Harry heard this he stood there hugged her and passed out.

_In the Hospital Wing:_

"Honestly, I don't have a clue what is wrong with him." Said Hermione to madam Pomfrey.

"You must have really shocked him dearie…say you do have a glow about you at the moment, you almost look as if, …well you are pregnant, but of course you aren't are you?

At the awkward silence that occurred told madam Pomfrey that she was.


	2. The Bub

" _Harry, in case it didn't get through to you the first time, I am pregnant and you are the father." Hermione whispered_

"_Oh, ok what do you want to do about it?"Harry answered feebly._

"_Get married…. once we leave school of course." _

"_Um…Ok"_

"Oh…My god…. just give me her, please" Hermione screamed at the midwife.

"Ok, Ok here you go, It's a girl" answered the midwife stepping around Harry who was looking gob smacked.

"Welcome to the world, Evangeline Lilly Potter." Said Hermione with Harry behind her beaming with pride.

Kiah Stan-BishopPage 19/19/2005


	3. Preparations

It was a clear bright day, and Hermione was preparing for her wedding, with her daughter sleeping in her pram next to her.

Evangeline woke with a start, and took one look at the poofy pink dress she was wearing and started crying.

"Sh, come on let's go down and get aunty Ginny to redress you in one of MY choices." Hermione said

Evie gurgled in agreement

"Useless bloody men" Hermione muttered.

"Oh, my god…**this **is what **Harry **wanted **Evie **To **Wear**?" Ginny asked Hermione with shock, holding up the totally heinous pink dress that Harry had chosen for Evie to wear.

"Uh huh" Hermione answered, with her mouth full of bobby pins.

"It has **got **to go, notice the emphasis on **got**."

As Evie gurgled in agreement with Ginny, Hermione pointed to the mini-suit bag hanging on the doorknob and motioned for Ginny to open it. Ginny gasped at the beautiful garment she took out.

"Now this is my choice" Hermione exclaimed taking the fuchsia and turquoise dress and putting it on Evie.

"Gin' can you please put the topaz headband, necklace, bracelet and earrings on Evie, they are in the nappy bag over there, in the Nappy bag" Hermione said pointing to a Bag in the Far corner of the room.

"Oh, my, god. …These must have cost you a** fortune**" Ginny exclaimed as she took the accessories out of the Tiffany's bag.

" Anything for my baby girl" Hermione said

At this there was a nock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Hermione said

**A/N: **Ah a cliffie sorry to keep you hanging but, my English teacher is dishing out homework…promise to update soon.

Luv Hollabackgurl xoxo


	4. Authors Note

A/N: If You have an idea for the nxt chappie review this.

P.S: Thankyou Sharn, and Emo Dragon.

Xoxo hollabackgurl


	5. A Pint sized guinness

"Oh my god what are ….you doing here," Hermione whispered

"Ginny could you leave through the back door, please" Hermione said not wanting her friend to see their visitor.

"Evangeline, Lilly Potter, you have got to be kidding me,….. hey she even has my eyes and hair," the stranger whispered coming up to Hermione and landing a strong passionate kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing here, you swore you'd never interfere, you said you never wanted to see me again..or her & if your trying to seduce me out of marrying Harry, your time is long gone."

"Oh get over it would you 'mione, that's what duct tape's for" at this the sexy stranger produced a large roll from his pocket and proceeded to tape her mouth, he continued binding her body until the screams of evie filled the air, he placed a silencing charm on her and grabbed the pram handle and Hermione when…………

Harry Burst through the door just as **Draco Malfoy **apparated away to the malfoy Manor.

"What the F$K is that sadistic bastard doing with my wife?" harry said as he strode to the spot where Draco had been standing, guiness can in hand (he had been drinking.

A/N: Ok so this chappie is really lame but plz plz gimme some good Ideas for the nxt one.

Thanks to:


End file.
